characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Targitzan/@comment-28998231-20190520055620
Targitzan Boss Spoof Team Members Jyaaku The Nightmare Bebop Donatello Raphael Michelangelo Leonardo Rocksteady Splinter Tokka Rahzar RizeGreymon MachGaogamon MetalGreymon WereGarurumon MegaKabuterimon Garudamon Rattlor Kobra Khan Leomon Werewolf Wolverine Yakon Ripster Jab Big Slammu Slash Moby Lick Brown Werewolf Blue Werewolf Leatherhead Drako Traximus Gen Thrashmor Yoshi Bowser Koopa Killer Croc Dogpound Fishface Draego Man Poacher Godzilla Rocket Raccoon Tiger Claw Ripjaws BenWolf Mr. Horse Mozar Punch-It Grenix Mucktail Splitpaw Gnoll Bolshack Dragon Firesweeper: Burning Hellion Fear Fang Newtralizer Euripedes Wolfman Howling Manwolf Tail Attack Lizard Grarrl Gladiator Cockroach Terminator Sonic The Werehog Dingodile Bull Monster Wolf Warrior Dino Monster Lizard Monster King Monster Zorak Craven Wulv Unraveler Storm Wing Laval Cragger Worriz Razar Hopper Molt Flik T-Bone Bullzeye Stegz Spike Haxx 1 Haxx 2 Haxx 3 Haxx 4 Haxx 5 Haxx 6 Haxx 7 Haxx 8 Haxx 9 Haxx 10 Haxx 11 Haxx 12 Haxx 13 Haxx 14 Haxx 15 Haxx 16 Haxx 17 Haxx 18 Haxx 19 Haxx 20 Haxx 21 Haxx 22 Haxx 23 Haxx 24 Haxx 25 Haxx 26 Haxx 27 Haxx 28 Haxx 29 Haxx 30 Haxx 31 Haxx 32 Haxx 33 Haxx 34 Haxx 35 Haxx 36 Haxx 37 Haxx 38 Haxx 39 Haxx 40 Haxx 41 Haxx 42 Haxx 43 Haxx 44 Haxx 45 Haxx 46 Haxx 47 Haxx 48 Haxx 49 Haxx 50 Haxx 51 Haxx 52 Haxx 53 Haxx 54 Haxx 55 Haxx 56 Haxx 57 Haxx 58 Haxx 59 Haxx 60 Haxx 61 Haxx 62 Haxx 63 Haxx 64 Haxx 65 Haxx 66 Haxx 67 Haxx 68 Haxx 69 Haxx 70 Haxx 71 Haxx 72 Haxx 73 Haxx 74 Haxx 75 Haxx 76 Haxx 77 Haxx 78 Haxx 79 Haxx 80 Haxx 81 Haxx 82 Haxx 83 Haxx 84 Haxx 85 Haxx 86 Haxx 87 Haxx 88 Haxx 89 Haxx 90 Haxx 91 Haxx 92 Haxx 93 Haxx 94 Haxx 95 Haxx 96 Haxx 97 Haxx 98 Haxx 99 Haxx 100 Haxx 101 Haxx 102 Haxx 103 Haxx 104 Haxx 105 Haxx 106 Haxx 107 Haxx 108 Haxx 109 Haxx 110 Haxx 111 Haxx 112 Haxx 113 Haxx 114 Haxx 115 Haxx 116 Haxx 117 Haxx 118 Haxx 119 Haxx 120 Haxx 121 Haxx 122 Haxx 123 Haxx 124 Haxx 125 Haxx 126 Haxx 127 Haxx 128 Haxx 129 Haxx 130 Haxx 131 Haxx 132 Haxx 133 Haxx 134 Haxx 135 Haxx 136 Haxx 137 Haxx 138 Haxx 139 Haxx 140 Haxx 141 Haxx 142 Haxx 143 Haxx 144 Haxx 145 Haxx 146 Haxx 147 Haxx 148 Haxx 149 Haxx 150 Haxx 151 Haxx 152 Haxx 153 Haxx 154 Haxx 155 Haxx 156 Haxx 157 Haxx 158 Haxx 159 Haxx 160 Haxx 161 Haxx 162 Haxx 163 Haxx 164 Haxx 165 Haxx 166 Haxx 167 Haxx 168 Haxx 169 Haxx 170 Haxx 171 Haxx 172 Haxx 173 Haxx 174 Haxx 175 Tyranno Shredder P.S. Those 257 are from Dark Ages Spawn: The Samurai Wars, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987, Digimon Season5, Digimon Season1, Digimon Season2, He-Man 2002, Digimon Season3, X-Men, Dragon BallZ, Street Sharks, Spawn, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003, Super Mario Brothers, Batman, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012, He-Man, Guardians Of The Galaxy, Guardians Of The Galaxy2, The Avengers3, The Avengers4, Ben 10, Ren And Stimpy, Small Soldiers, EverQuest, Duel Masters, Galidor, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Spider-Man, NeoPets, Sonic: Unleashed, Crash Bandicoot3, Crash Bandicoot4, Crash Twinsanity, Monster Warriors, Space Ghost, Warrior Beasts, Diablo2, Xevoz, Legends Of Chima, A Bug's Life, Extreme Dinosaurs and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, those 257 are anthropomorphic animal characters and those 257 are The Targitzan Boss Spoof Team Members, it's because those 257 will spoof Targitzan by stacking themselves up on top of each other in that order from Jyaaku The Nightmare which is the top to Tyranno Shredder which is the bottom in that order and spin themselves around in 1 place on The Center Of Targitzan's Really Sacred Chamber while being stacked themselves up on top of each other in that order from Jyaaku The Nightmare which is the top to Tyranno Shredder which is the bottom and Garudamon is The Only Female Targitzan Boss Spoof Team Member and Haxx 45 is The Median Of The Targitzan Boss Spoof Team Members.